Intense Dragon
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: An American went to 25 magic schools before going to a normal school called Kuoh Academy. Then went to a normal school where he witnessed something. His name is James Rodriguez. You could also get revived by a Angel and Devil, but a Dragon chose to James. What will happen when the Dragon finds out that he's immortal? What will happen to James if he gets into the normal school?
1. Beginning

A young American boy is a very strong man. As soon as he turned 15, he started going to high school. The first school he went to was Immortal Academy where he learned how to turn himself immortal at times. It took him all 4 years to possess that power and became immortal. Wasn't attacked by anyone. They were all afraid of him.

But then the American boy went to 24 other magic schools and they were; 1. Normal Academy, you learn normal magic. Which is the basics and it took him 4 years to learn it all.

2\. Fire Academy, you learn everything about fire in 4 years.

3\. Water Academy, you learn everything about water and it took him 4 years to learn it all.

4\. Electric Academy, you learn everything about electricity and lightning. It's pretty simple and took him to learn it in 3 years. But stayed there for another year for good practice. Which made that 4 years.

5\. Grass Academy, you learn everything about grass magic. It took him 4 years to learn it all.

6\. Ice Academy, you learn everything about ice magic. Ice magic has 2 different types of magic to command. Ice-Make Magic and Freezing Magic. Took 2 years to learn each of them. 2 for Ice-Make Magic and 2 years for Freezing Magic.

7\. Fighting Academy, you learn everything about fighting. There are a lot of fighting techniques to learn. So the American boy went there for over 100 years learning about fighting techniques.

8\. Poison Academy, you get to learn everything about poison magic so you can learn to poison someone that you don't like. But you must use it for good. It took him 4 years to learn it all.

9\. Ground Academy, you learn everything about ground magic. Ground magic is nothing like Earth or Rock Magic. And it took him 4 years to learn it all.

10\. Flying Academy, he learned everything about flying magic. It was the easiest of the 25 schools. Flying magic could either give you wings or just fly on your own without wings. It took 5 years for each. 5 years for non wings and 5 years with wings. A total of 10 years in that school.

11\. Psychic Academy, taught people everything about psychic magic. Able to know people's thoughts and know what and why they did something. It took the American boy 16 years to complete everything and learn everything.

12\. Bug Academy, you learn everything about bug magic. Bug magic doesn't allow you to transform into a bug. It allows you to use the abilities that bugs have. And it took him 4 years to learn it all.

13\. Rock Academy, you learn everything about rock magic. You are able to use Rock Magic to your abilities if your opponent is pinned. And it took the American boy 5 years to master it all.

14\. Ghost Academy, you learn everything about becoming a ghost. You can use stealth to hide the noise of your footsteps. You can hide your presence from the world. Or you could just disappear and walk wherever you want. Took the American boy 20 years to accomplish everything.

15\. Dragon Academy, you can learn everything about dragon magic except for flying. It took him 9 years to accomplish it all.

16\. Dark Academy, you can learn everything about dark magic. Dark Magic is the darkest magic that you can learn. Dark Magic is used by criminals, but the American boy uses it for good. To master everything about Dark Magic, it took him 100 full years.

17\. Steel Academy, you can learn everything about steel magic. It allows you to turn any part of your body into metal or steel without your skin changing. So no one would notice. It took him 5 years to learn it all.

18\. Fairy Academy, you learn about Fairy Magic. Fairy Magic allows you to heal and turn small at any time that you want. It took the American boy 4 years to learn all of it.

19\. Light Academy, you learn everything about the light. you use the power of the sun to use Light Magic. It took him 58 years to master it all.

20\. Demon/Devil/Fallen Angel Academy, you can learn everything about Demonic Magic. It took him 12 years to learn it all.

21\. Angel Academy, you learn everything about Angel Magic. It's used for good as well. It took him 12 years to learn it all.

22\. Transforming Academy, you learn about transforming into whatever you want. You can transform into an actual Devil, Demon, Fallen Angel, Angel, Monster and lots more. It took the American boy 206 years to learn it all.

23\. Summoning Academy, you can learn how to summon animals, creatures, angels, demons, devils, fallen angels and lots more. It took the American boy 222 years to learn it all.

24\. Earth Academy, you learn everything about Earth Magic. You can move everything on Earth. It took him a total of 69 years to complete everything in the school.

After he completed all of those schools, he was 900+ years old. He then went to Japan by flying there with flying magic. He used Necrotic Dragon Wings.

As soon as he got to Japan, he landed in front of Kuoh Academy and saw that the school day didn't start yet and walked into the office and Tatsuya Azuma, the principal saw him and said, "Holy shit he's big."

The American boy asked, "Do you know where I can find the principal?"

Tatsuya answered, "You're looking at him. Who might you be?"

The American boy answered, "I'm James Rodriguez."

Tatsuya heard that and said, "I see. James Rodriguez. What brings a hispanic to Japan?"

James answered, "I'm American. I came here to go to a normal school. And this school is normal right."

Tatsuya answered, "Yes it is. What do you mean that you want to go to a normal school?"

James answered, "I went to 25 magic schools and graduated from them all. So will you accept me into this school or not?"

Tatsuya answered, "Sure thing. No wonder why you're big as hell. Starting today, you'll be a 1st year student in class 1-B. Find a kid named Issei Hajime. He'll take you to your classroom."

James smiled and said, "Thank you very much."

James walked out of the school and closed his eyes and walked around looking for Issei and then the Student Council President, Black Jesus asked, "Are you a new student?"

James answered, "Yes I am. Do you mind telling me where I can find a man named Issei Hajime?"

Jesus answered, "You shouldn't go near him. He's a pervert."

James said, "I'll deal with it. He's going to take me to his classroom. According to the principal person."

Jesus heard that and said, "I'm Black Jesus. The Student Council President."

James said, "I'm James Rodriguez. It's nice to meet you."

Jesus asked, "How'd you know that I was talking to you?"

James answered, "I know a lot of things. Ever since I went to the 25 magic schools, I can mostly do a lot of things that a normal person couldn't."

Jesus asked, "Who are you looking for?"

James answered, "A man named Issei Hajime. I'm in the same class as him."

Jesus heard that and said, "Interesting. Would you like me to take you to your classroom James?"

James answered, "Nope. You aren't Issei Hajime."

Blue King appeared and James turned around and said, "I'm James Rodriguez. It's nice to meet you."

King said, "I'm Blue King, the Vice..."

James said, "The Vice-President of the Student Council. It would have been easier if you said "The Student Council Vice-President."

King heard that and Jesus asked, "Who do you think you are?"

James smiled and answered, "I'm James Rodriguez. I'm finally going to a normal school. I'm getting way too old for this shit."

King said, "Calm down Jesus. He went to the 25 magic schools. Of course he would be smarter than us. How long were you in those schools?"

James heard that and answered, "I won't tell you. You tell me how long it took me to learn everything in the entire school."

King heard that and said, "Everything. You learned everything."

James answered, "Yes. How long do you think it took me to learn it all?"

Jesus answered, "900+ years."

James said, "You got it. I learned everything in each school. I'm quite the monster."

James turned around and said, "I'm going to look for Issei Hajime now."

King said, "There's no need for that. He's in front of you already."

James looked ahead and saw him and said, "Oh shit."

Issei was 6'9" in height and James was only 5'7" in height.

Issei said, "You were looking for me."

James stared at him and nodded and said, "I think that you are the wrong person. But you could be the right person. Issei Hajime."

King smiled and Issei said, "I'll show you around."

As soon as the bell rang, Issei grabbed James and took him to his classroom and then as soon as the school day ended, Issei said, "Come with me James. We're going to have a lot of fun together."

James said, "OK."

Red Light is a girl that followed James the entire day.

Issei asked, "Have you ever fought anyone?"

James answered, "Yeah, I never lost a match. Why do you ask? Are you challenging me?"

Issei answered, "Yes I am. I challenge you James. But don't kill me."

James laughed and asked, "Why would I kill you? I accept this challenge though."

Issei smiled and put his fists up and gloves appeared and James lifted his arms up and James said, "Any time that you're ready Issei."

Issei ran toward him and swung and James blocked it with his left arm and then jabbed him in the face and he moved back a little and Issei said, "A nice amount of power. No wonder why the Student Council President is interested in you."

James said, "I really don't care why she's after me man."

James started kicking him and James blocked everything and then drop kicked him and put his hands on the ground and lifted himself up and a dagger appeared and James grabbed Issei and threw him and James barely had the time to dodge it, but he did and the Fallen Angel saw that and James ran to the dagger and lifted it up and James grinned and turned around and James saw him and Light said, "A Fallen Angel appeared."

Issei asked, "What is going on here?"

The Fallen Angel said, "He lifted the dagger."

James's body started changing and Issei saw that and ran toward him and kicked the dagger out of his hands and James smiled and kicked his leg and then gave a massive punch to the face and Issei was knocked out and the Fallen Angel saw him and asked, "How does the power of the Fallen Angel feel James Rodriguez?"

James stared at him and said, "I don't know what you're talking about. I hate people that disturb my fights."

The Fallen Angel said, "I'm Samael, your father."

James smiled and flew toward him with real dragon wings and Samael saw them and said, "Bring it on son."

James flew toward him and Samael swung at him and cut both of his wings off and James fell and started rolling and Light saw that and Samael appeared in front of him and Samael said, "Hold him down."

Phoenix did and Samael wrote something on his chest and James screamed and Samael and Phoenix disappeared and Light ran to him and saw the note and it said, "You can't save him now. My blood is flowing with his blood and James will die. See you around Red Light. James knew that you were following him. From, Samael, his father."

James's body started to deteriorate and then did and Issei woke up and Light stared at James body and took out a green marble and put it on his chest and nothing happened. She kept adding them till it did something.

After 20 green marbles, James skin started to reappear and Issei walked over to him and asked, "What happened?"

Light answered, "His father came and killed him. Do you know where his house is?"

Issei answered, "He doesn't have a house. He just came to Japan all by himself using magic."

Light said, "I guess I'll have to bring him to my house. I live alone. See you later. Don't mention a thing about this to anyone."

Issei said, "Sure thing. Who knocked me out anyway? My face hurts like a bitch."

Light answered, "James did. His father pissed him off and he kicked your leg and then did a massive punch which could have killed a man. It's a good thing that you're already dead."

Light lifted him up and teleported to her house and she got undressed and jumped on to the bed and put her body all over his body.

She was getting hot and asked, "What is wrong with me?"


	2. The Next Day

The next morning, James woke up feeling something on his dick and it was moving.

James was having his dick sucked by the girl that revived him and yawned and Light heard that and said, "Good morning."

James said, "Good morning."

Light looked up and started crawling toward his head and James asked, "What are you doing?"

Light answered, "This."

She started kissing him and James tried shoving her off of him, but couldn't.

Her alarm went off and Light stopped the alarm and said, "It's time to go to school already."

James said to himself, "Thank you lord. You saved my life. Even though she revived me."

James stood up and walked to the bathroom and took a shower and Light said, "We don't have time for a shower James."

James said, "I know. I'm only cleaning myself."

Light heard that and joined in and said, "So will I."

James smiled and said, "You'll do anything to stay naked in front of me right."

Light answered, "Not at all."

But said, "Totally," in her head.

James said, "Totally eh. I knew it."

James walked out and dried himself and got dressed and said, "I'm leaving now."

Light said, "Wait for me. I promise that I won't do anything."

James said, "I'll give you 1 minute to get out of there. If you aren't out within that minute, I'm leaving."

Light said, "You're so mean. You're actually going to let a girl walk by herself."

James answered, "A girl like you, totally. A girl that doesn't care about me, no."

Light heard that and sighed.

She finished in 30 seconds and dried herself and got dressed and walked out and saw James staring out of the window and Light asked, "Are you ready?"

James answered, "Yes I am. Are you ready?"

Light answered, "No I'm not. I wanted to have a little more fun. But it's time for school."

James laughed and said, "Let's go."

They walked to the school and Rias Gremory appeared in front of them and asked, "How is your morning?"

Light answered, "Good."

James said, "I'm leaving you now. So don't bother me."

He walked away and Rias asked, "What's wrong with him?"

Light answered, "I had sex with him this morning. How many green marbles do you think I had to put in him?"

Rias answered, "2."

Light said, "Hello no. 20. Do you know what green stand for?"

Rias answered, "Pawn's I think."

Light said, "Exactly. He's the same as 20 pawns which is the same as 15 rooks. Which is the same as 12 knights. Which is the same as 6 queens and 3 kings. He's a strong 1."

James walked toward Issei and Issei asked, "How are you feeling?"

James asked, "Why'd you let her take me to her house? As soon as I woke up, she was sucking my dick man."

Issei started laughing and asked, "Was she good at it?"

James grabbed Issei's head and slammed him into the ground and yelled, "What do you mean was she good at it? Don't fuck with me."

Light smiled and said, "Issei pissed him off."

Rias said, "Issei whom? Issei Hyoudou or Issei Hajime?"

Light answered, "Issei Hajime. I bet that he asked him if it was good."

Issei said, "OK. I take it back James. Please forgive me. I already know about your strength. You knocked me out with ease."

James said, "Yes I did. But you saved me from turning into a Fallen Angel. Like my father. Samael."

Issei asked, "May I get up now?"

James looked down and saw him laying there and said, "Oh shit. I didn't realize that you were down there."

He let go and Issei said, "Thank you very much. But I'm a pervert. So that's why I asked. My master won't let me have sex with her."

James laughed and said, "I really don't care. And I will not answer your question."

Issei walked to Light and James followed and Light said, "He was a great man. But your father knew that I was watching you James."

James said, "Samael knows everything. But he's not as strong as me though."

Issei said, "You looked like shit."

Rias said, "Of course he did. He was poisoned with Samael's blood."

James said, "And I still have some of his blood in me. I can feel it moving around."

Samael was watching from above and said, "He's got some nice friends now."

James said, "Does she even know who I am?"

Rias answered, "Nope. I'm Rias Gremory. The President of the Occult Research Club. I'm a good friend of Red Light here."

James said, "I'm James Rodriguez. I'm the son of Samael. The Fallen Angel, Blind God. And I'm also American."

Rias said, "Oh, I heard a lot about you man. You are the man that learned every magic spell in the world. Even Dark Magic."

James said, "That would be me. A 900+ year old man."

Issei asked, "How do you 2 know each other?"

Light answered, "The Gremory Peerage and the Red Dragons are members of that club."

They heard that and said, "Huh."

Rias said, "He's so cute."

They asked, "Who is?"

Rias answered, "James is."

James said, "Man, I get that a lot."

Light said, "You do."

James said, "Yes I do."

Rias said, "You might just rival Yuuta Kiba. My Knight."

James said, "I really don't care about being anyone's rival. All I care about is making a friend. Because I don't have that many."

Light asked, "How many do you have?"

James answered, "3."

Rias asked, "Who are those 3?"

James answered, "Issei, you and her."

Light said, "I'm his friend."

James said, "Don't make me regret my decision for allowing you to be my friend."

Issei said, "Not nice at all."

James said, "I know that."

The bell rang and Rias said, "You 2 are going to room 1-B right."

They answered, "Yes we are."

Rias said, "Tell Issei Hyoudou that I said hi."

James asked, "Who is that?"

Issei answered, "Hyoudou is also a pervert. And he's a member of Rias Gremory's Peerage."

James said, "Oh, you're saying it. Because you know him. I don't."

Issei said, "I got it. I'll introduce you to him."

James said, "Thank you very much. Even though I'd like to stay away from perverts. But it's worth it."

Issei smiled and they walked to class and Issei Ha. said, "Issei, come here."

Issei Hy. did and asked, "What's up Issei?"

Issei Ha. answered, "Rias said hello. And meet a friend of mine. James Rodriguez."

James said, "It's nice to meet you."

Issei Hy. said, "Yes it is."

James sat down and Issei Hy. sat down in front of him and asked, "What brings you to Japan?"

James answered, "This school caught my interests."

Issei Ha. said, "Did it now."

Issei Hy. asked, "How did it catch your interests?"

James answered, "I can't tell you that. Plus, I also wanted to go to a normal school. This is normal enough. What's the name of it?"

Takashi Yamamoto answered, "Kuoh Academy."

They heard that and asked, "Who are you?"

Takashi answered, "I'm Takashi Yamamoto. Same grade and class as you."

Issei Hy. asked, "Was he always in our class?"

Issei Ha. answered, "I don't know. He doesn't look familiar."

James said, "Huh, Takashi Yamamoto eh. Get the hell outta here."

Takashi said, "Can't do that James Rodriguez."

James heard that and asked, "How do you know my name?"

The 2 Issei's heard that and Takashi took out his phone and said, "There's a video of you online. Flying across the Atlantic Ocean using magic to get away from the police."

James said, "I wasn't running from the cops. I wanted to go to Japan. I didn't even know that I was being followed. Oh well."

Takashi said, "You're pretty famous now James."

The bell rang and everyone went to there seats and the teacher walked in and said, "Welcome back everyone. How is everyone's morning?"

Issei Ha. nodded and James answered, "Not that good."

Everyone heard that and the teacher asked, "Why is that?"

James answered, "I woke up with a girl in my bed. I'm not mentioning anything else."

Issei Hy. said, "Amazing. Why is that terrible?"

James answered, "I'm a normal man that doesn't want to wake up with a girl naked in the same bed as me."

Everyone heard that and said, "Pervert."

James heard that and said, "That's why I didn't want to mention the rest. But there's something else that happened."

Issei Ha. said, "The girl was having sex with him while he was sleeping."

James heard that and said, "You bastard."

Everyone heard that and said, "Never mind. Not a pervert."

James said, "Can we not talk about this anymore?"

Takashi said, "There's a video about him online."

James heard that and the teacher asked, "Is that so?"

The teachers in every class played the video and everyone watched it and Rias asked, "What's going on here?"

Jesus asked, "Who is that?"

King said, "It can't be."

Light said, "James Rodriguez flying away from the police."

James put his head on the desk and everyone in his class stared at him except for Issei Ha. and asked, "Why were you being chased by the police?"

James answered, "I didn't want to go to court for some juvy bullshit."

Issei Hy. said, "Juvy sucks."

The teacher said, "I see."

Takashi said, "That's why you came to Japan."

James answered, "Nope. The reason why I came to Japan was because of Kuoh Academy. Something about it caught my interest. So I flew over here with my magic."

As soon as the day ended, Light walked to 1-B and said, "Let's go James."

James said, "It's you. Where am I going?"

Light answered, "You'll see when we get there."

They walked to the old schoolhouse and entered it.


	3. James Meets Occult Research Club Members

Light walked James to the old schoolhouse and asked, "Was that really you flying away from the cops?"

James answered, "I'm afraid so."

Light heard that and said, "Good enough."

Light opened the door and walked to her position and said, "Welcome to the Occult Research Club James."

Kelly Gates said, "Hey. I'm Kelly Gates."

James said, "Hello."

Mayumi Aoi ran toward James and hugged him and said, "I'm Mayumi Aoi. I love you."

James said, "Hello."

Mayumi said, "He's so cute."

Rias said, "Yes he is."

James said, "Hello Rias. I think that's what your name is."

Miyuki Shiba said, "I'm Miyuki Shiba, a former Fallen Angel."

James heard that and said, "Fallen Angel. Nice."

Charlotte Jaguar said, "I'm Charlotte Jaguar, a teacher in Kuoh Academy. It's nice to meet you finally."

James asked, "What does she mean about finally?"

Light answered, "She might be your teacher next year. That's only if you pass James. But the reason she said that is because she always wanted to meet you."

James smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you as well ma'am."

Helina Kape said, "I'm Helina Kape, it's nice to meet you James."

James said, "Yes it is."

Rias asked, "How do you like them so far James?"

James answered, "There's still 1 more that hasn't said anything yet."

Michelle Gibson heard that and asked, "How'd you know that?"

James answered, "Magic. And memory of who spoke already."

They heard that and Michelle said, "Amazing. But that won't change anything. I won't tell you my name."

James said, "OK Michelle Gibson. You don't have to. As soon as I stare the person in the eyes, there stats appear next to there body."

Rias heard that and said, "That's amazing. It's time to meet my peerage James."

James said, "OK."

Rias took him to the main room and Rias sat down at her desk and Akeno Himejima appeared and asked, "Would you like something to drink James?"

James answered, "No thank you."

Akeno said, "OK."

Issei Hy. said, "It's nice to see you again James."

James said, "I guess that it is."

Koneko Toujou asked, "Who are you?"

James smiled and answered, "I'm James Rodriguez. A new member of the Red Dragons."

Koneko asked, "Are you a pervert?"

Rias answered, "No he's not. But the women are all over him."

James said, "Please don't say that so casually. Even though Issei is a pervert, doesn't mean that he isn't likable."

Issei Hy. said, "Thank you."

James said, "I wasn't helping you out man. If she hates you, let her hate you boy."

Yuuto Kiba laughed and asked, "Why did you join the Occult Research Club?"

James answered, "I died by my foster father, Samael. My real father is in the Underworld or Dragontopia somewhere and my mother is 1 of the 4 Seraph. Her name is Gabriel."

Rias asked, "Who is your father?"

James answered, "A dragon named The Dragon Saint. The strongest and biggest dragon in the world."

They heard that and said, "That's good to know."

James said, "It might be."

Koneko said, "You're an interesting man."

James said, "Thank you. I'm quite happy."

Issei Hy. asked, "Why?"

James answered, "I don't know. I'm not a man with lots of words to say. I'm a man that fights for a living."

Michael, an Angel and 1 of the 4 Seraph appeared behind James and James smiled and asked, "What brings you here Michael?"

Michael answered, "I talked to your father."

James heard that and asked, "How is he doing?"

Michael answered, "He's doing well. He told me that he has some news to tell you James. He'll be here shortly."

James heard that and said, "He does. Interesting."

Michael said, "I also have news for the 2 of you. It's not good news though."

James heard that and said, "Is that so?"

Michael said, "Yep."

Akeno said, "Hello Michael."

Michael said, "Hello guys. Why are you here James?"

James answered, "You know my foster father right."

Michael said, "Samael."

James said, "Samael killed me. But she didn't revive me. Red Light did. A dragon."

Michael laughed and said, "A half dragon and half angel isn't that bad. But dying and becoming a Dragon is amazing. If you became a Devil, I would have to kill you."

James smiled and said, "Oh wait, you're my mom's brother. So I should be saying Uncle Michael."

Michael said, "You have a point. I won't tell your mother anything about that."

James said, "That's good."

The Dragon Saint appeared on Earth and then James's arm started glowing and said, "He's on Earth."

Rias asked, "Who is?"

Michael answered, "The Dragon Saint. The 2 strongest beings in the 3 worlds married each other. And created James."

Yuuto heard that and asked, "Why not go to him?"

James answered, "Good question."

Light walked in and asked, "How are the introductions going?"

They answered, "Great."

Michael turned around and said, "Hello, I'm Michael, James's uncle."

Light heard that and said, "Uncle. An Angel."

James said, "Yep. Samael isn't my real father. My real father is on his way here now."

Light said, "He is."

Michael said, "Yep. You might be surprised when you see him."

James said, "You definitely will."

Rias said, "We all might."

Koneko said, "If you say so."

James heard that and appeared behind her and whispered, "Do you see that body in front of Michael now?"

Koneko heard that and looked and James snapped and the fake disappeared and whispered, "It wasn't an illusion. It was a fake. My father could kill you with ease. So could I. But I won't."

Michael saw that and said, "Let's wait outside James."

James said, "OK."

They walked outside and everyone followed them and The Dragon Saint appeared and landed in front of them and said, "James, it's been a very long time."

James said, "Yes it has dad. Over 900 years."

The Dragon Saint saw everyone around him and said, "It seems like you made some good friends."

Michael said, "He did."

The Dragon Saint smiled and said, "I have good news."

James said, "That's good. What is it?"

The Dragon Saint asked, "Do you know why I came here James?"

James answered, "To kill yourself."

The Dragon Saint said, "Stop joking around James."

James said, "Just joking. What brings you here?"

The Dragon Saint asked, "Has your Divine Kit glowed at all yet?"

James answered, "Yes, why?"

The Dragon Saint answered, "People are dying on Dragontopia because of there Divine Kits. And you are the only 1 that glowed."

James heard that and said, "The bad news sounds bad."

The Dragon Saint said, "And you're the only 1 that can fix the problem. Because you are the 1 that created the Divine Kit."

James took out the tablet which activates the Divine Kit and said, "Yes, it seems that they can't handle the power of the Divine Kits. As I expected. They aren't dying. They're losing consciousness. But if they have been unconscious for more than a day, they'll be dead in hours."

The Dragon Saint said, "So we still have time left then."

Light asked, "What do you mean by that?"

The Dragon Saint answered, "It's only been 2 hours. Since the Divine Kits stopped working."

James said, "Stopped working you said. All of them."

The Dragon Saint answered, "Yep."

James grinned and said, "I'll have to go there and fix the problem. Can't allow the dragons to die."

Michael said, "Yeah, we can't allow that."

James said, "You're right about that. But before I leave, it seems that you have some news for me and dad here."

Michael said, "Yes I do. It's not good news though."

The Dragon Saint said, "OK. We're listening."

Michael said, "Heaven was attacked 3 hours ago."

James asked, "By whom?"

Michael answered, "1 of the factions in Khaos Brigade. The leader of the group is Joel Cerberus. Has 20 people working with him. There objective is to steal every Angel, Dragon and Devil girl and steal there powers away from them."

James said, "I have a bad feeling about this."

The Dragon Saint said, "So the news is about Gabriel."

Michael said, "Yep. They took her and are planning something dangerous."

James heard that and said, "OK. First, dad."

The Dragon Saint asked, "What is it?"

James answered, "We're going to revive those dragons and start a war with them. Michael, you get your people and meet us back here as fast as you can. If you want to join Rias, I'm only protecting a girls pride here. I used to be a pervert. I'm just going to flat out admit it."

Rias said, "We'll wait for you here."

Michael said, "OK, let the operation of destroying the Women Catchers of the Khaos Brigade, begin."

They went there ways and Rias and her peerage stayed by the school.


	4. Dragontopia, The Life Changing Event

The Dragon Saint carried everyone and flew toward Dragontopia and as soon as they got there, people were standing outside looking at them.

James looked around and Light saw all of the people on the ground and James jumped off of the Dragon Saint's back and flew to the ground and took the tablet out and asked, "How'd the Divine Kits stop?"

Ryuuya Mutua answered, "Khaos Brigade came and took out a tablet just like yours and pressed 1 button. Then every male fell."

James said, "Every male. Even without the Divine Kits."

Ryuuya answered, "Yeah. The dead bodies are over there on the far side of the land."

James said, "I'll check them out later."

Ryuuya heard that and said, "You might not want to go over there."

James smiled and asked, "Why not?"

Ryuuya answered, "You don't want to know about what they did."

The Dragon Saint flew over the pile of dead bodies and Michelle saw them and said, "Old man, look down."

The Dragon Saint did and saw them and flew down to the bodies and Mayumi said, "There all women. And a couple males."

Light said, "All women. But why not the males."

The Dragon Saint grinned and said, "We can't let James come over here."

Everyone heard that and questioned him, "Why not?"

The Dragon Saint replied, "James used to be a pervert. But as soon as he came to Earth, he stopped staring at women and only cared about there pride as a women. If he sees them, he won't be happy. He'll actually be enraged. And his attitude will change completely with his Divine Kit taking over his body. It's happened before."

Charlotte said, "We have to do something."

Going back to James and Ryuuya and Ryuuya asked, "Why'd you leave Dragontopia sir?"

James answered, "This world is boring. I wanted to learn stuff from other worlds. And did."

Ryuuya said, "I see, you put humans before us dragons."

James asked, "What makes you say that?"

Ryuuya answered, "The way you said it."

James said, "You don't understand a thing, do you? Dragons, Devils and Angels live on Earth."

Ryuuya said, "They do."

James said, "Yep."

James started the process to turn the Divine Kits back on and the Dragon Saint and the others stayed in front of the way to keep James away from the dead bodies and said, "We must stay here. We can't let him passed."

Light said, "Understood."

Ryuuya asked, "Do you need anything sir?"

James answered, "Nothing. I'll live."

Ryuuya looked at the direction of where the bodies were and saw The Dragon Saint and The Dragon Saint wrote in flames into the air, "Don't let him near the bodies."

James said, "Don't let him near the bodies," my father says. This should be interesting."

Ryuuya said, "If you go over there, you'll be enraged again. And you'll wind up destroying Dragontopia."

James smiled and hit enter and all of the Divine Kits started glowing and Joel saw them glowing and asked, "What does this mean? My arm is glowing?"

Raoul Goel answered, "They've been activated. Someone woke the Divine Kits powers up. And that person must be Gabriel's son, James Rodriguez."

Joel smiled and said, "We get to fight him soon. Gabriel, your son is getting close to his extinction."

Gabriel heard that and James stood up and put the tablet away and said, "I can't believe it. What do they want from me? The Women Catchers?"

Ryuuya said, "They want to get you angry so you could destroy the Underworld."

James saw everyone standing up and yelled, "Everyone here that possesses a Divine Kit, protect Dragontopia. I promise that I'll be back as soon as this war is over."

Everyone started cheering and James walked toward the bodies and The Dragon Saint saw his face and said, "Huh. James."

James said, "Hello everyone. It's ok, you can let me through."

Light heard that and asked, "Should we?"

Charlotte asked, "Isn't it dangerous for him to see them?"

James stared at Charlotte and appeared in front of her and said, "It's safe. If you all move out of my way, I'll let you live."

The Dragon Saint smiled and said, "Sounds like him. Let him through."

They said, "K."

They moved out of the way and James walked to the pile of bodies and stared at them and said, "They are all on 1 side. The same side."

Helina heard that and asked, "What are you talking about?"

James flipped the top body over and then saw a hole in her back and then threw her body down and Light saw that and asked, "What are you doing?"

James answered, "Looking for the Divine Kit."

Jason Symons said, "You won't find the Divine Kit sir."

James heard that and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Jason answered, "If you look closely, they are all missing. Each body was cut up the same and the bruises are the same as well. Look at there bodies. You'll definitely find the same injuries."

Everyone looked at all of the bodies and saw the injuries and James said, "It seems that they were raped on the spot. Then they were whipped. After that, they were chained up. And that's where they cut them up."

Jason said, "Exactly sir. Joel Cerberus did it to everyone. Even his partners did something. All we males heard were moans and groans. We couldn't do a thing."

James said, "I know. The Divine Kits were offline. They have 1 of my tablets."

The Dragon Saint asked, "What's the plan?"

James handed Jason his tablet and said, "Keep this tablet with you. What do you plan on doing with these bodies?"

Jason answered, "We waited for you. Do what you need to sir."

Helina asked, "What does he need to do?"

The Dragon Saint answered, "He eats dead bodies. That's how he gets his strength."

James said, "Wrong. I eat them because I'm an actual dragon of destruction."

Zyageck Scarlet, Destroyer the Spark Snorter is the Dragon sealed inside of his Divine Gear and said, "James, open your mouth. It's time to feed."

James opened his mouth and then the bodies were cut into many small pieces and James started breathing in and the body parts started flying into his mouth and everyone including Joel and his people were watching including Gabriel and Joel grinned and took the tape off of Gabriel's mouth and asked, "What the hell is that?"

Gabriel answered, "It's feeding time."

Joel asked, "What does that mean?"

Gabriel answered, "It's a sign of the Divine Kit that he possesses is pissed off. And when that happens, he doesn't start off with Form #1. He starts off with Form #59. But if she wasn't angry, then he would have started off with the Form #1. And then went up after he thinks he could advance to the next Form. You won't be able to stop him."

Joel grinned and slapped her and James felt that and said, "Huh."

Zyageck Scarlet said, "You felt that right sir."

James said, "Yes I did. It felt like someone was getting slapped."

The Dragon Saint grinned and asked, "Is it time to get her back now?"

James smiled and answered, "Yep. It's time."

Light said, "Everyone on the dragon."

The Dragon Saint said, "Call me old man. You had sex with him didn't you Light."

Light heard that and said, "Maybe."

Mayumi said, "My heart is broken."

James laughed and said, "OK. Let's get outta here before I go berserk."

They jumped on top of The Dragon Saint and he flew to Earth and as soon as they got back to the school, they saw Rias's team standing there still and James jumped off and flew toward them and landed in front of Issei Hy. and smoke appeared all around them and James grabbed Issei and appeared out of the smoke and said, "Shhh. Don't say a word. I want to scare them."

Issei Hy. said, "Deal."

James appeared in the smoke and as soon as it disappeared, Rias looked around and asked, "Is everyone ok?"

James answered, "Yep, but the only problem is, is that 1 of you are missing."

They heard that and Akeno asked, "Where's Issei?"

Rias said, "Issei was just here a second ago."

James started laughing and Koneko kicked his head and he barely moved and said, "Speak Issei."

Issei Hy. said, "Hello. James told me to do it."

James heard that and Yuuto said, "There's nothing to be worried about. Issei would never leave us."

James turned around and Light was there and James said, "Oh boy."

The Dragon Saint said, "Michael isn't back yet."

James said, "It doesn't look like he's here. We have to wait for him. Then we can save mom."


End file.
